


In The Dark

by ActuallyMarina



Category: Persona 3, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff, Friendly Rivalry, Friendly competition, Making Out, Multi, OT3, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, light sense play, or ten minutes in a dark movie theater, saucy teens being saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMarina/pseuds/ActuallyMarina
Summary: One at a time, ten minutes each, in one of the theaters that wasn't being used. They'd keep the lights off. She would close her eyes.Whatever happened after that, she'd use to pick a winner. It would all be left down to who performed better.





	In The Dark

In Minato's SEES, trying to get Akihiko and Shinjiro off each others' case was apparently a pointless endeavor.

Those special screenings were eye-openers. Her teammates asked how different they were from the ones she knew. It was true when she said, honestly, not that different at all.

But the ways that they _ were _ different was a little embarrassing to explain. There was too much detail involved.

Minako didn't realize that she was good at wrangling her upperclassmen until Mitsuru complimented her on it. For whatever reason, Minato didn't seem as close to them as she was.

Back in her world, at least.

All she did was suggest a competition to see who the better fighter was. A distraction to get them working together toward one goal. Under Mitsuru's supervision, everyone learned a good lesson and gained some humility. It should have ended there, but the boys seemed... unsatisfied.

Like they still wanted to make up for their bad behavior.

Akihiko was so excited to hear that Minako sometimes joined in on his training routine. Between trips into the movies, they used any empty space they could find to do push-ups. As silly as it felt to workout in their situation, it was fun. It reminded her of when they first started hanging out.

He always said that he wasn't going to go easy on her. Admittedly, she had fun putting effort into living up to his high expectations. Even if it meant constantly sweating through her school uniform.

"We've even done boxing drills?"

They were taking a break, sitting on the carpeted floor of the projection room. One of the other nice things about using it as training space was some rare peace and quiet. A team three times as big was also three times as loud.

"Yep! And you're a pretty strict teacher." Minako fanned herself with one hand as they chatted. Her Gekkou blazer was tied around her waist, and she'd long removed her knee highs. Anything to cut down on the endless layers. "I thought using a naginata made my hands tough, but it's not the same. You've been...- I mean, the you that I know has been bugging me to get my own pair of gloves."

Akihiko leaned back, seemingly unable to contain his delight. Strange. She was used to seeing him smile like that in real life, but he didn't do as much of it in the movie theater.

"I don't know what amazes me more; your work ethic or how you manage to get along with everyone so easily."

It was hard to tell if she was getting warmer from the praise, or because her body didn't want to cool down yet. Either way, the fanning wasn't helping. She laughed sheepishly.

"That’s giving me too much credit. It's only easy because you're all good people." Hoping to give the skin of her neck a little room to breathe, she tugged at her ribbon. The knot was tight enough that loosening it without a mirror would take some effort.

"Well, some of us are easier to deal with than others," he admitted. Akihiko got to his feet, holding out a hand for her. "And it's okay to ask for help if you need it, you know. Even for small things."

She took his hand and stood up beside him.

"Girl's uniforms are way too fussy... But I guess they don't expect anyone to work out in them." His hands slid beneath her chin as he spoke. She lifted her head to give him a little more room to attack the stubborn knot. His gaze was cast downward, but their faces were close enough that she could feel his breath. "Is that a little better?"

Minako lifted her own hands to feel around her neck again. Her fingers briefly tangled with his, which lingered near her collar. When their eyes met, she saw surprise flash across his face. This time, she knew why her face was feeling hot.

"You shouldn't dote on me so much, senpai. People will get the wrong idea."

He seemed to have a short internal struggle, but it passed. The sound of silk on silk hummed in the air as he pulled the fabric of her ribbon completely loose. It hung in a single, long strip around her neck. His ears were turning pink.

"They can think whatever they want." She felt his fingers move for the top button of her blouse, twisting it so her collar could be pulled open. "I like taking care of you. As long as it doesn't bother you, I want to keep doing it."

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too much. Of course, this Akihiko wasn't _ too _ different from the one she knew. He managed to prove it again and again.

"It doesn't bother me. I like it too."

Akihiko let out a breath he'd been holding. He beamed, finally looking truly at-ease for the first time in a while.

"Good. I mean, I'm happy you feel that way." He took a reluctant step back, graciously removing himself from her personal space. "And, uh, don't get me wrong. I want us all to escape from here, but I guess... I hope it takes a while."

"Me too. I miss my teammates, but getting to know everyone again turned out to be a lot of fun." And for once, she meant that. Getting over the initial hurt had been tough, but she was enjoying herself now. "It helped me remember that my senpai have always been reliable and kind."

"That's all Mitsuru, trust me. Though, I still can't believe Shinji listens to you. He still never does anything I ask without being a pain in the ass first."

A fond smile was pulling at his lips, though it didn't last long. A third voice interrupted the peaceful conversion.

"Look who's talkin'."

Akihiko jumped, gripping his chest as though he'd narrowly avoided a heart attack. When Minako leaned over to look past him, Shinjiro was resting against the doorframe. Based on his expression, he'd been listening.

After a moment hunched over, Akihiko straightened up, composed.

"I-I didn't say anything that wasn't true. And eavesdropping is rude!"

"Calm down, dumbass, I just got here." He readjusted his beanie, expression as inscrutable as ever. "I'm a pain in the ass, huh? What does that make you, then?"

"If you want to fight, quit beating around the bush and tell me. I've knocked you out before, Shinji."

Minako stepped out from behind Akihiko, now watching them cautiously. How did these small arguments always lead here?

Before she could mediate, however, Shinjiro had an answer prepared.

"Hard pass. I'm only here to rescue Minako from your tedious bullshit." She was surprised to hear that. When no one filled the gap in conversation, he continued. "...Especially if you're gonna sit around gossiping about me instead of actually training."

Akihiko looked surprised too. But, as usual, he was bound and determined to go down swinging.

"It's called keeping each other company. You'd know that if you had any people skills."

For a second, Shinjiro didn't argue. He grimaced and let the silence hang before clearing his throat.

"Those velvet sisters wanna have that idiotic donut eating contest. I need some help, and honestly, I don't like my chances with anyone but Minako. All those other kids look like a kitchen fire waitin' to happen."

His unannounced visit was starting to make sense.

"Oh. Fuuka-chan and Yukiko-chan tried to help, didn't they?" She didn't mean to sound so apologetic. It came out that way automatically.

Shinjiro cast an uneasy glance off to the side. It might have been her imagination, but he seemed haunted.

"I ain't sayin' nothin'."

Akihiko didn't look thrilled, but he couldn't muster up any other arguments. After wringing his hands over it for another few seconds, he gave up.

"Fair enough. I'll do a cool down, then. Make sure you tell me before the contest starts, okay? I need to see if Souji can really hold his own against Minato."

Minako waved goodbye as she went to join Shinjiro. He was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

The modest kitchen area behind the concession stand was small, but functional. Shinjiro already had bowls, ingredients, and utensils littered across every surface. A particularly large bowl with a towel thrown over it appeared to be his dough.

He tied his apron and began shuffling around boxes and containers. Even in-progress, the sight of a bowl containing tons of sugary glaze soon got her mouth watering.

"First a prehistoric fish dinner, and now donuts... Having fun, senpai?"

Shinjiro scoffed.

"I should've told them I never cooked before in my life. Or burned that fish on purpose." He paused, and an irritated shadow passed over his face. "Damn it, this is Aki's fault..."

"I didn't hear you say 'no'." She moved over beside him, but he didn't look up. "Avoiding the question is even more suspicious than lying."

"Whatever. You made it sound like I cooked for you before, right? More than once," he continued. Changing the subject; classic move. "That's weird as hell to hear. In the world I'm from, I'd rather shove my head in the oven than cook for that noisy pack in the dorm."

"It took some effort! I think watching Fuuka-chan struggle so much brought out the perfectionist in you. You couldn't stand by and watch her hurt the poor kitchen anymore."

"Sounds like you're tryin' to avoid taking the brunt of the blame, to me," he shot back. Shinjiro lifted his head, scanning his workspace. "Mind moving this stuff outta the way? I'll need more room to work with the dough in a bit."

Glad to help out, Minako grabbed the measuring cups and bowls to set them aside one by one. She barely resisted the urge to stick her whole hand into the shiny glaze.

...Just one finger, then straight into her mouth. No one had to know.

Or, not _ everyone_.

The kitchen door opened while Minako was still licking her finger clean. Fuuka had to cover her mouth to keep quiet, but Yukiko didn't have the same restraint. Her cackling laughter was more than enough to get Shinjiro's attention. She set down the bowl and hastily wiped her hands on a nearby towel.

"D'you mind? I don't feed people that interrupt me while I work."

Concern visibly shot through Fuuka's body like lightning. Minako knew that look; she was trying to find a quick way out of the situation. One of her best techniques for dealing with anyone difficult.

"O-Oh, it's not that, Aragaki-senpai! We just wanted to see if you needed any help." Yukiko had turned around and doubled over in under the sheer force of her giggles. "But, it looks like you and Minako-chan are doing fine. We'll... see you later, then!"

The two girls hurried off again. It took longer than she expected for Yukiko's fit of laughter to fade out into the distance.

Minako heard Shinjiro sigh and return to work, her sugary discretion undetected.

"I didn't think those two were _ anything _ alike when we first met, but..." Minako trailed off, lips pursed, as something occurred to her. She moved back to Shinjiro's side.

"...I thought you said they already tried to help you?"

He shrugged, but didn't look at her.

"All I said is I didn't trust anyone else. You're the one that brought up those two."

"You were almost done already, too." She titled her head, trying to glean anything at all from his stoic expression. "So, why ask me to come?"

He finally relented, turning to face her.

"I already said why; to get you away from Aki for a bit." He rolled his shoulder awkwardly as he spoke. It was hard to tell under all that hair, but his face looked red. "He's full of shit... 'People skills'? I've never seen him so interested in a girl before."

This was unprecedented. Not only was Akihiko treating her less like a sister, but Shinjiro was taking initiative to spend time with her. She could hardly wrap her head around it. What was making everything feel so easy here?

"Anyway, if he thinks I'll sit around and let him monopolize all your time, he's dead wrong. We don't even know how long we'll be here." He paused, eyeing her carefully. Minako's heart leapt in her chest.

Was he looking at her lips?

"Plus, it's not so bad havin' company while I cook. No more taste tests, though, alright?"

He lifted a hand to cup her cheek, leaning in slightly while running his thumb across her bottom lip. He noticed stray icing on her face.

A new voice cut straight through the tender moment.

"D-Damn it, I knew it..."

The interruptions, though many, never stopped being startling. This time, when they turned to look at the door, Akihiko was standing there. He was clearly fuming.

"That's it, Shinji... We're having another competition!"

Everything moved at a breakneck pace after he said those words. They didn't even have a chance to tell Elizabeth and Margaret that the donuts would have to wait. Hopefully they wouldn't be mad.

Akihiko wasted no time. He proposed a fair contest to determine who she liked more. Shinjiro, perhaps emboldened by their time alone, agreed with no hesitation.

Being caught in the middle wasn't as bad as Minako might have expected, either. Everyone seemed a lot more willing to go with the flow than usual. Maybe it was because they still didn't know if they were dreaming, or if they'd remember any of it later?

She didn't see the harm in playing along, at least. She liked both of them for different reasons, and it was easier than watching them fight.

Plus, they agreed to let her set the rules. How could she resist?

One at a time, ten minutes each, in one of the theaters that wasn't being used. They'd keep the lights off. She would close her eyes. Whatever happened after that, she'd use to pick a winner. It would all be left down to who performed better.

That was how she found herself standing alone in the empty room. Without the projector running, it was as close to pitch black as possible.

She was a few feet from the entrance, back to the heavy wooden doors. Part of her expected to catch a little bit of an argument over who went first, but none came. The door creaked open. She only saw a sliver of light before shutting her eyes.

Whoever came through the door hesitated before taking several careful steps. They came to a stop behind her, then didn't move for a few seconds. Was he nervous?

"...Hello?"

She felt him reach around her shoulder, hand brushing the front of her shirt. It pulled back, producing the sound of sliding fabric. He took another step closer, and a cool, silky material draped gently over her closed eyes. He tied it in a knot.

She couldn't help but swallow nervously. Was that a silent hint? Akihiko had let his hands linger around her collar earlier. The ribbon was only untied because he'd helped her with it. She allowed her eyes to flutter open, peering curiously through the fabric.

Sure enough, her vision was slightly reddish, but completely obscured. It made a good makeshift blindfold.

Before she could make any more guesses, a pair of hands steered her to turn around. One set of fingertips stroked down her arm until they caught her wrist, lifting it upward.

Unfamiliar lips pressed flush across her palm. They were a little dry, but still soft. She felt every bit of warmth at the points where their skin made contact. It tickled, in the best way. He pressed a small kiss to each of her fingertips, then ran his teeth across the inside of her palm.

She bit back a pleased shudder. It was way too early for her knees to want to shake, but there was no stopping it.

As her warm breath began coming faster, his lips found hers in the darkness. His hands drifted across her sides as he sucked and teased her bottom lip. Minako wanted to grab onto him for support, to urge him closer, but feeling his clothes would spoil the game. Her fingers curled at her sides as the kiss deepened. Before long, she could hear heavy breathing on his end as well.

When he broke the kiss, his hands retreated too. Minako stumbled to regain her balance, but managed to find her footing. Unsurprisingly, taking her sight away was enough to throw the rest of her senses way off. The teasing was only making it more difficult to determine her partner's position.

Next, a warm hand slid beneath her chin, tilting her head upward. The thumb slid across her wet bottom lip, wiping it clean while she caught her breath. Another familiar gesture.

As if able to see her sinking back into her thoughts, the thumb pushed shallowly inside her mouth. The taste of powdered sugar immediately reached her tongue. She was wrong, earlier; it had to be Shinjiro.

His skin tasted better than she imagined, but the baking definitely helped.

The mouth met the skin beneath her ear next. His torso was almost pressed flush to hers, and once again, she wished she had something to hold onto. His other hand gripped her shoulder as he kissed down the curve of her neck. The pad of his thumb pushed down on her tongue, keeping her mouth slightly open. The gesture coaxed soft, but desperate noises from her throat.

And, worst of all, her imagination was still working overtime. It was supposed to be a contest, but her thoughts drifted to something more elaborate. Both of her senpai holding onto different parts of her at once. Four hands coasting across her skin, moving more and more fabric out of the way.

She felt a warm embrace from behind. Just as she was grateful to have someone to lean on, the thumb slid out of her mouth. Once again on the receiving end of a hot, needy kiss, she couldn't make sense of their position anymore. It was only when a second set of lips found the untouched side of her neck that she realized why.

The ribbon's knot fell loose, and even in the darkness, she could see Shinjiro's looming figure. One of her hands groped for a part of his coat to hold onto, while the other moved to the presence behind her. Akihiko's vest was too soft to grab, so he helped her get a grip on his belt instead.

Regaining her sight didn't change much. Minako was still flush against each of her senpai, as though hoping they'd sink right into her skin. The close quarters was making her temperature climb, but there was more. Their slow experimentation and calculated teamwork was even more impressive.

If ten minutes had already passed, no one bothered to mention it. She hated to be the one to spoil their fun, but people would notice if they were gone much longer.

"T-Times up..."

The airiness to her voice made it clear that she'd prefer to keep going, but both men did as they were told.

Minako let herself sink down to the floor, back resting on the nearby wall. Akihiko and Shinjiro sat on either side of her. They looked a little embarrassed, but perfectly content.

She liked being between them.

"I don't mean to rush you, but..." Akihiko looked over at her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Who won? I did, right?"

Minako opened her mouth, then closed it again. She almost forgot it was supposed to be a contest.

"Hell no," Shinjiro interrupted. He draped a confident arm over Minako's shoulders, pulling her a little closer. "You weren't bad, but c'mon, Aki. I did all the real work."

"I-It was my idea in the first place! That's extra points, for sure."

Minako frowned. Arguments might be the only way they could communicate honestly.

"You're both disqualified," she told them. As expected, that was more than enough to halt the argument. "I made rules, and neither of you followed them."

Everyone went silent. Akihiko was the first to speak up again.

"...We'll have a re-do, then. All three of us, with clear rules this time."

Shinjiro let out a fatigued sigh, but he looked comfortable with the proposal.

"Fine, whatever. After the donuts are done, then."

**Author's Note:**

> i started playing pq2 again and realized i don't have any ot3 fic of my favorite kids 
> 
> i had a LOT of fun writing this self indulgent garbage  
(also september 30th is my birthday, gimme kudos and comments ✨)


End file.
